lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Chernobyl's Streets
is a collection of minor locations found in Outskirts, appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone Mod. Overview * A large collection of buildings scattered around the township. * Important minor locations within the Chernobyl township are New 100 Rads Bar, New Duty HQ and Bandit Camp (Outskirts). * The area is full of various Anomalies, making driving through the streets a challenge. * The area is a goldmine for various loot. Storyline * No storyline missions. Side Missions Notable Loot Useful and valuable loot can be found in various buildings around Chernobyl township. A - Univermag department store (New 100 Rads Bar) * Locker in north-west corner of main room: 1x Obokan/AC96/2, 1x 5.45x39mm BP * Penthouse on the roof: 1x Antirad, 1x Cmuphob vodka, 2x Energy drink; 1x Canned Corn, 1x Peanut Snack, 1x Energy drink on bookshelf; 1x Peanut Snack, 1x Pripyat beer * Truck behind building: 4x Bandages, 5x Tourist's Delight, 1x Cmuphob vodka in wooden crate * Shelter to the south, between building and garages: 1x Droplets in destructible box B - Western housing block * North-western second level flat: 2x 5.45x39 mm rounds in closet; 3x Tourist's Delight, 1x Medkit, 4x 5.56x45mm AP in wooden crate * South-western first level flat: 1x Alkaline batteries, 1x Classic guitar C - Grey brick ruin north of New 100 Rads Bar * No loot D - North-western brick building * 1x 9x19mm FMJ in hallway fireplace; 1x 9x39mm SP-6 in closet E - Northernmost housing block * No loot F - Farmer's market New Duty HQ * 1x Cmuphob vodka behind counter; 1x Tourist's Delight behind crates in hallway G - Water tower * Top level: 1x Energy drink; 1x Medkit, 2x Bandages, 2x Tourist's Delight, 1x Diet sausage in non-stash stash; 4x Antirad behind water tank H - School (Bandit Camp) * 2x Bandages in first toilet to the right; 1x Peanut Snack, 1x 5.45x39mm BP in wooden crate; 1x Mineral water, 1x Medkit, 1x Antirad, 1x Cossacks vodka near fireplace I - Southernmost housing block * South-western second level flat: 1x 12x76 Slug, 1x 12x76 Dart , 1x Cmuphob vodka behind some cabinets; 2x Tourist's Delight, 1x Medkit, 1x 5.45x39mm BP in wooden crate * North-eastern first level flat: 1x Chmielnitskoe beer, 1x Tourist's Delight * South-eastern first level flat: 1x Bandages, 1x Antirad, 1x Cmuphob vodka J * No loot K * No loot L - Wooden house north-east of New 100 Rads Bar * 1x 5.45x39mm BP in wooden crate; 2x Permanent Meal , 1x Canned Corn, 1x Peanut Snack, 2x Tourist's Delight, 2x Chmielnitskoe beer, 1x Energy drink in bedroom M - Northern housing block inside ringroad * North-western first level flat: 2x Medkit in destructible box behind sofa; 1x 12x70 Buckshot inside rolled mattress * South-western first level flat: 1x .45ACP Hydroshock N - Brick house south of New Duty HQ * 1x TOS 34 in fireplace * Southern shed: 1x Army medkit in sink * Northern shed: In the basement are three wooden crates with some ammunition, but it is impossible to reach the loot M * No loot O * No loot P - Southern housing block inside ringroad * West entrance south-western fifth level flat: 1x Berill-5M armoured suit in wooden crate * East entrance south-western first level flat: 4x 9x19mm PB1s in wooden crate * East entrance south-western fifth level flat: 1x SSP-99M suit, 2x Antirad, 3x 5.56x45mm AP behind sofa * East entrance north-western fifth level flat: 1x Cossacks vodka Gallery Chernobyl_township_view.jpg|View of Chernobyl township Category:Lost Alpha Minor Locations